


the many faces of pride

by Evax3



Series: Winterfell High [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evax3/pseuds/Evax3
Summary: Jon decides to take his cousins to the Boston Pride Parade. As it seems, everybody has something different to be proud of.





	the many faces of pride

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the same universe as my other one [the boy next door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961180), but can be read for its own.  
> Just wanted them to have a happy day at Pride. :)
> 
> Also I'm not from Boston, but from Germany, so if the whole setting is total nonsense, I'm really sorry, but unfortunately I know nothing! :D

Jon pressed the horn for the third time in a row, falling back on the driver's seat with a sigh.

“Don't get stressed,” Ygritte smiled, took his sunglasses off, putting them on her own nose. She clapped down the mirror and looked at herself, pleased. “They'll be down soon.”

“You'd think they'd be more on time, considering this whole thing is mostly about them.”

“It’s not only about them!” Arya protested from the backseat. Both Jon and Ygritte turned around.

Well, he knew it wasn’t. Of course, he did. The whole thing actually his idea, to gather the group together. He loved his family and it was important for them to go. As diverse as they were. That's what it was all about, wasn’t it?

“Well, actually it’s about celebrating sexual autonomy.”

Bran had that look on his face, the one they kindly called Brandopedia, for the following explanation probably be found in one of the thick books rotting in the Starks’ library. 

“It is a way of protesting about discrimination and violence and to promote dignity, equal rights, self-affirmation and increasing society's awareness of the issues the LGBTQ community faces.”

They kept quiet for a moment. Then they all smiled.

“Well said,” Ygritte replied, grabbing a Coke can from the footwell. “Very diplomatic.” She opened it with a hiss and took a deep gulp.

“It might get hard to attract some awareness, if they just stay in their bedroom all day, doing whatever the fuck they’re doing right now.” Jon pressed the horn again. Two times.

“I bet Sansa just can't decide what to wear again.” Arya slipping further down the seat, finding a more comfortable position, “even though she has her own personal consultation now.”

Jon frowned even more. “I'm quite sure it's all Geyjoy's fault.” He turned his gaze up at Robb's window. “It hardly is.”

…

The mattress squeaked when he let himself fall to the side with a slump. “Well, that was -,” Robb panted, his chest heaving like he just ran a marathon. He did, kind of. Theon smirked.

“I’d say, happy pride, babe.”

His face was flushed, the black hair sticking to his forehead. His lips were pink and swollen from all the kissing, but Robb wanted to conquer them even more.

Taking Theon by his neck he pulled him down, crashing their mouths together, full force. He'd never get enough of it. A deep groan coming from his throat as Theon pinched his nipple.

“You’re such a horny bastard,” Theon purred, licking his way down his chest and stopping at his navel to bite his waist, lightly.

“Like you're complaining,” he tried to answer but fell silent as Theon moved down further. Jon would kill them. As if they weren't much too late anyway.

He felt Theon's fingertips tease him, stroke him. Only so slightly and yet his whole body was strung up again. If they went on like this, they'd never be able to leave the room at all.

“Hmm, they'll all hit on you, just the way you look today,” Theon breathed, sucking on his inner thigh for Robb to throw his head back. “Sweaty and tousled and so fucking delicious.”

“Better hurry up, or Jon will come up and there goes deli – uuh.”

Robb knew how important this day was. How important especially for them as a couple. The whole gay thing still a problem for Theon, especially in public, but also for himself.

He was struggling to connect his image, the image of him as a man, strong and leading, with his sexuality. He was afraid someone might see him as a woman, as soft, as feminine, if they knew his sexual orientation.

What about his team? A bunch of testosterone-driven football players. Would they let him lead them any further if they knew?

But also, he was so damn happy. So full of love. It was too precious to hide. That's why they had to get out there today. To show that one did not exclude the other. That they could be proud of what they were. Two men and in love.

He came down Theon’s throat with this very thought. For them to be just bloody perfect. For them to show it to the whole god damn world.

…

“You look beautiful, sweetie. Really. Come on, the others are waiting.”

With a heavy sigh Sansa turned around, forcing herself to a small smile. It didn't last long though.

Margaery lay on her bed, her feet dangling in the air, looking up at her, beaming. Sometimes she still couldn't believe this girl really wanted her.

She was perfect, gorgeous, kind and funny and. And that was the current problem. The reason why she just couldn't understand. Because even on a rainy day, with grey clouds hanging heavy in the sky, Margaery shone stronger than the sun ever could.

Sansa turned to the mirror one last time, taking a deep breath, in through the nose and out through her mouth.

With a step back she looked at her girlfriend. Her curly brown hair intertwined with all the colours of the rainbow, her brown eyes shining with anticipation. Sansa really didn't want to spoil it.

She lay down next to her on the bed. Her head directly under Margaery’s so she could kiss her. First on the nose, then on her lips.

The kiss was as light as a breeze, driving away most of Sansa’s tension. Yet it also stirred something inside her. Something, carving for a thing greater. Like a storm.

Margaery’s lips formed into a smile. “We can stay here if you'd rather?”

Sansa paused, then shaking her head. “No, I want to go, really, with you, together.”

“Then what is it, driving you mad like this?” She stroked her auburn hair, taking a strand between her fingers, twirling it. “The day was supposed to be fun.”

“That's what it does. It will. Just -,”

Just that I want you to be proud of us, too. Of me. I want you to be proud that it’s me by your side. Sounding like a pathetic little child, she thought.

Also, she knew Margaery loved her. But Margaery loved just everybody. She loved the world and life itself and birds and bees and fucking everyone. And she was so confident with it.

Like probably everyone on this parade they were about to go to. A bunch of people just like Margaery. Confident and proud. And loud and looking in the damn pink. The odds were good, she’d realize that these others might fit her much better than Sansa.

“You worry far too much.” Margaery leaned her forehead against hers, kissing her again and got up, stretching her hand out for Sansa. She took it. “Now come on, I want to show the world a peach of a girlfriend I have.” She pulled her to her feet and smiled again. On her toes she leaned against Sansa’s ear. “There is nothing, I am more proud of.”

…

It took another 40 minutes until they were all finally sitting in Jon's bus on the way to the station to take the Red Line to Park Street. It was like always a little difficult to arrange with Bran’s wheelchair, but they did just fine for Robb to give him a piggyback and Theon carrying the chair a few meters.

The train was full of people wearing rainbow colours in all manner of variations, highly equipped with flags and festoons.

From the corner of his eye, Jon saw Sansa and Margaery talking to another couple. They looked just beautiful. Sansa with her long red hair full of flowers, radiant with joy. Since they got into the car, Margaery hadn't let go of her hand, not once. He’d never seen his cousin this happy.

“Where do we get off?” Robb asked him for Jon to look briefly at the note on his phone.

“Depends on where we watch. The idea was to walk through Boston Common and find a spot at Beacon street.” He turned his gaze at Bran. “You’re up for this?”

“We'll manage, won't we?”

Theon leaned with his head against the grabpole, looking down at Bran, smirking. The boy nodded. Turning back at Robb to explain more of his plan, Jon only found him in a somewhat absent state. Pride on his face, making mooneyes at Theon like him being the most precious thing, the world had to offer. It was at the same time touching and slightly disturbing.

When they’d finally reached their stop and got out, it was alighting in another world.

Jon had never seen the city this colourful before. And after a short walk, when they’d found a good position to watch the parade, the whole thing being already in full swing.

Naked skin, outrageous costumes, loud music. Jon was overwhelmed by all the impressions, while Sansa and Margaery bounced up and down beside him.

“Look, there!” Arya pushed him in the side with her elbow.

Engine noises mixed with the music, as suddenly a group of women, sitting on a bunch of choppers, passed them by, wearing nothing but some neon bikinis.

“That is so cool!” Arya waved excitedly at one of the women who had stopped right in front of them, taking off her sunglasses, winking at her.

Next to Jon, Theon whistled through his fingers, Ygritte whooping. “You go, girl!”

A feeling of pure joy spread through him as he watched his family around him.

He saw Margaery and Sansa dancing, carefree and detached, no comparison to Sansa’s time with Joffrey. While Ygritte and Arya were still talking actively about the motorcycles.

They had offered Bran a day to feel quite normal, just one of them in the middle of the crowd, watching the parade like everyone else.

And then there were Theon and Robb. Standing furthest away from him but also seemed now focused only on each other.

He had never seen them together like this, except for this one time, when he came into Robb's room, unheralded, without knocking, from when he had definitely drawn a lesson.

But this. It was love he saw; he was sure of that.

The way Theon put his hands around Robb's face, Robb's wrapped around his hip.

A broad smile spreading on Jon’s lips.

“Well, you see something you like?” Ygritte whispered into his ear and Jon turned to kiss her.

“Kind of,” his mouth barely removed from hers, “but something I'm damn proud of.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride and thanks for reading!  
> Kudos & comments are love, so please spread them. <3
> 
> And if you like, do hit me up on [tumblr](https://evax3.tumblr.com/) as evax3 :)


End file.
